


i'll believe you when you're sober

by goawaybri



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Janis has trust issues, Sad!Janis, Unrequited Love, cadnis - Freeform, drunk!Cady, my children, paint by numbers - Freeform, space safari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goawaybri/pseuds/goawaybri
Summary: Janis gets a middle of the night call from Cady.





	i'll believe you when you're sober

**Author's Note:**

> I found one of those one shot prompt things on tumblr and thought this one would be good for Cadnis, so here it is. :) 
> 
> “i fucking love you” “hang up, and tell me this when you’re sober”  
> Full post: https://moanlightlust.tumblr.com/post/183640712815/prompts

The ringing of Janis’ phone jars her from sleep. Groaning, she rolls over on her side to grab her phone off the charger, the light coming from the screen making her squint. As soon as she sees Cady’s name and her beautiful face displayed on the screen, she’s wide awake. It’s 3 AM, what could Cady possibly be calling her for at this hour? She remembers then, that she dragged Damian, and tried to drag her, to this party that Karen was throwing. They were probably drunk off their asses and calling her because they thought it’d be funny. 

 

She reluctantly tapped the green button and answered the call. Loud, thumping music can be heard immediately and Janis internally winces.  “Hello, Caddy. How are you holding u-” 

 

“I love you, Janis!” Cady sounds desperate as if she would die if she didn’t say this within the first 10 seconds of the call. 

 

Janis laughs, “I love you too, Africa. Are you and Damian having fun?” 

 

“No, Janis. You aren’t hearing me! I said I love you like love love you.” 

 

Janis freezes and her smile falls. When Cady said she loved her, Janis brushed it off. They said it to each other all the time, so she just thought Cady meant it platonically. It never crossed her mind that she would mean it… that way. No, Cady was just drunk. There was no way she really meant it like that. She didn’t really love Janis in that way. 

 

“Okay Caddy, you’re just drunk. Maybe slow down a bit and drink some water or something.” Her guard was up now, and there was no way she’d let this drunken call from her best friend and super gay crush get her hopes up even just a little. 

 

“I’m not just saying this because I’m drunk. I’ve loved you for a long time and-” 

 

Janis cuts her off with a scoff, “Is this your idea of a joke or something? Because it isn’t funny and I’m definitely not laughing.” She bites, her hands trembling from pure anger. A lump forms in her throat and she’s on the verge of tears. She wants so badly to believe what Cady is saying and for it to be true, but she was drunk, and probably wasn’t even aware of the weight of her words. 

 

“I fucking love you, Janis! How can I prove it to you?” She sounded even more desperate than when she said it the first time, which broke Janis’ heart.

 

“Hang up, and tell me this when you’re sober.” 

 

“But Jan-” 

 

“You and Damian get home safe.” She says sincerely, “I love you both.”  Then she hung up and put her phone back on the charger, and attempted to sleep. 

 

The tears start slow then turn in to body-wracking sobs. Janis knows that Cady, and maybe Damian, is blowing up her phone with texts but she can’t bring herself to care. She can’t get Cady off her mind. To some, her anger and hurt may seem irrational, bur Janis has been through her fair share of shit. Most of which including others breaking her trust. She’s been lied to before, and people have confessed fake feelings to her, one of those people being Regina. Anger was her defense mechanism, she was just trying to protect herself from getting hurt again. 

 

After what feels like an eternity, Janis doesn’t know exactly how long, she falls asleep. When she wakes in the morning, she’s surprised to find that she was nightmare free last night. She was also surprised to find Cady Heron in her bed wearing one of her big t-shirts. As much as she’s dying to know how and why she was there, Janis let her sleep, assuming that she would be hungover. So, she put a glass of water and some aspirin on her bedside table for Cady when she wakes up and gets out of bed to start her day. 

 

After about an hour and a half, Janis had showered, changed for the day, eaten breakfast, and Cady had woken up. Janis opens her bedroom door to find Cady sitting on the edge of her bed, and the aspirin gone from her bedside table. She walks in slowly and takes a seat beside her best friend.

 

“Good morning,” She offers a weak smile, “How the hell did you get here? Please tell me you didn’t drive…” 

 

Cady shakes her head, immediately wincing, “No. Damian and I called an Uber. He went home, but I wanted to see you.” 

“Look, we don’t have to talk about last night if you don’t want to. I can give you a free pass since you were drunk and it was late and we both-” 

 

“Janis!” Cady cuts off her rambling, “I came here because I want to talk to you.” 

 

Janis nods, “Okay. Then shoot.” 

 

“I meant what I said, Jan. I love you, I’m in love with you. I probably should’ve waited until I was sober and could tell you in person, but I was thinking about you and Damian was egging me on....” Cady trails off. 

 

Janis was expecting an apology and a confirmation that everything Cady said last night was literal word vomit because she was intoxicated. The last thing she expected to hear was that her best friend that she had crushed on since she met her had loved her back. 

 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I just had to get it off my chest. I don’t want anything to be weird between us now or anything. I-” 

 

Janis cuts her off with a kiss, soft and slow, and pulls away sooner than either girl would like. “You dork, of course, I feel the same way. I’ve been gay pining since you started at Northshore.” 

 

Cady smiles that smile she saves just for Janis, the one where her nose crinkles, and the brunette feels her heart come close to leaping out of her chest. 

 

“So what do we do now?” Cady asks, taking Janis’ hand and playing with the many rings on her fingers. 

 

“How about a date? I’d say we could go tonight, but you’re a mess from last night.” Janis laughs, “How about Friday?” 

 

Cady nods, wincing again at the pain, “Friday it is!” 

 

Janis leans in for another kiss. Friday couldn't come soon enough. 

 


End file.
